Love Hina: Where is my world?
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Su builds world crossing portal. So what happens when things get turned around and Keitaro is in Balamb Garden and Squall is in Hinita Sou?
1. HIDE ME!

Love hina: where is my world?

**-symbol key-  
**"talking"  
'thoughts'  
actions  
/locations/

"Hello curious fan fiction readers, (I think you're curious because you certainly didn't click here because of our legendary status in fan fiction. HAHA! Its so funny it's pathetic. cries nobody knows of us!) Nathalist of the dark icon here trying my hand at my first individual love hina fic. It took hours to think of an idea that hasn't been taken, let alone stand out from the thousands of other fics out there. So that means if your reading this then I must have done good... praise god! What, you actually tried to prevent people from clicking here, well screw you too then!" thunder claps in the distance I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own love hina in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: Su builds a machine that is capable of inter dimensional travel. So what happens when our favorite pervert ronin stumbles across it?

Author's note: We all know the love hina setting and Hinita Sou building right? So I can skip pass all of that right? RIGHT?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter one: HIDE ME!

"WAAAAAAAH!" A male's voice cut through the halls of Hinita Sou. A sickening thud followed shortly afterwards as a figure flew threw several walls of the Inn. During it's flight, a woman watching T.V. at the inn entrance just happened to catch a glimpse of a horrified man crashing to a sliding stop in front of her.

"Ouch, talk about pain," the woman said to herself as she looked at the remains of a seemingly young male. "You really should watch what you do around a certain hot head Karanin, and I do use that term lightly Keitaro," the woman said pouring a bit of sake on the man's forehead. Her calm eyes and fox like grin told all that she liked what was happening, it was her idea of fun.

"I'll try to remember that Kitsune," Keitaro said between labored breaths. He twitched on the ground for a few seconds, then tried to sit up. Unfortunately for him, something gave away and he fell flat on his back.

"Where's that perverted hentai (I know both perverted and hentai means the same thing but I'm adding these for affect...bare with me please)," another female's voice echoed through the newly formed vents in the walls.

"What did you do this time Urishima, it must have been really perverted to make Naru-sempai lash out like that," a tall young woman with an athletic build and long dark hair asked as she walked into the room. Behind her was a small blue haired girl caring a tray full of tea, which she dropped on site when she saw Keitaro on the ground.

"Sempai," she cried as she instantly went to his side. The girl went into a frenzy worring over Keitaro. As often as Keitaro got hurt around the inn, this girl would always work herself up.

Kitsune turned her attention away from the temporary crippled innkeeper, "tell me about it, I don't think you could do worse to him even if you tried Motoko." Any conversation that would have followed was cut off by loud stomping coming from the ceiling above them.

"I WILL FIND YOU," the same angry voice yelled from before, "and when I do you will pay!"

"Back away from him Shinobu," Motoko said to the blue haired girl helping Keitaro, "I don't think anything on earth can help him now." At that moment a rage driven female made her way into the living room.

"I've found you," she said cracking her knuckles.

"NO NARU! It was a mistake, honest," Keitaro yelled waving his arms back and forth after recovering from a crash that would have left any other man in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"Accident," Naru said almost laughing at him, "I catch you trying on my PANTIES? THAT IS NO ACCIDENT!" A vein popped onto Motoko's head instantly while Shinobu fainted.

"YOU DID WHAT URISHIMA," Motoko shouted at the poor ronin as she unsheathed the blade she always carried at her side.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE! HONESTLY," Keitaro pleaded, "I HAD NO IDEA THE PANTIES WAS IN MY UNDERWEAR DAWRER!" By now Motoko had her blade ready and Naru's fist was glowing with anticipation. Apparently, it was excited for the next chance to help Keitaro get into the Guinness book of world records. The furthest distance flown without the use of an airplane.

'Now I like a little fun now and then but I had no idea my little prank would turn out like this,' Kitsune thought to herself, 'I should really do something to stop this.' Kitsune opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Motoko made a threat dripping with painful intentions.

"If you have any proof that you are not behind this, and someone else should receiving this punishment then speak up now, or may god have mercy on your Soul." Any thought of confessing Kitsune had vanished.

"I'll make sure you're buried in a nice cemetery Keitaro," she called out before hastily leaving the room. Keitaro, in one of his better thoughts during his experience of karinin or Hinita Sou, did the same.

'Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide' Keitaro was mentally yelling at himself. He cut a corner in one of the upstairs hallways and hid behind the corner. Naru and Motoko entered the hallway shortly after. The two girls stopped momentarily, sniffing the air like wild animals. By this point Keitaro was sweating bullets by now.

"We will find you Keitaro," both girls hissed at the same time. At the mention of his name a drop of sweat fell off of Keitaro's nose. Naru and Motoko stopped sniffing the air suddenly and looked towards the next hallway. "Sweat," both girls said quietly to themselves, "DIE PERVERT!" A blast of ki sent Keitaro rolling down the hall.

"I'm a dead man," Keitaro said to himself running down hallways at random. He ran down a couple more hallways and ran inside a room, not caring whose it was or who was in it.

"Keitaro," a voice behind him squealed. Keitaro cringed at the Sound of his name, 'not now,' he thought before turning around. A blond haired girl with dark skin was perched on a tree branch in her room. Keitaro could never get over the fact that this little girl's room was literally a jungle.

"Hi Su," Keitaro choked on her name, "how are you doing?" Su jumped off the tree branch in her room.

"I'm doing good Keitaro, especially since you're here, now I can try out my new invention." She pointed to a giant metal turtle in her room. "This one actually has to eat to function correctly," Su boasted. The turtle turned to Keitaro with hungry eyes.

"HEY! What's that over there," Keitaro pointed at anything in the room to stop the turtle.

"Huh," Su asked herself as she pressed a big red button on a remote. The turtle's eyes went black and its head rolled forward a bit. "Oh that," Su said happily, "that's a dimensional gate I'm working on." She went to a control panel in her room and play a little with the keys. With a loud whirling Sound a portal was formed on the left side of the room. "It's not tested yet so maybe you can jump in it for me."

Keitaro waved his arms back and forth, "NO NO SU! THAT'S OK!"

Su pouted a bit, "that's ok Keitaro, we can still test out out tama version 7.0" Su pressed the big red button on the remote she had and the turtle sprang back to life.

"I'm a dead man," Keitaro said to himself again before edging his way towards the door.

"Motoko! He's in here," Naru shouted through Su's door.

"HENTAI," Motoko screamed as she pierced her sword through the door.

"I'm a dead man," Keitaro said to himself for the third time in five minutes.

"Keitaro! GET OUT HERE NOW," Naru yelled pounding through Su's door. Keitaro had to think fast, he had a choice between two psycho women ready to put his invincibility to the test. On the other hand, he had a young girl ready to make her machina (Final Fantasy X. Hardly ever use the word machine anymore) test out Keitaro's invincibility.

Keitaro thought furiously while the turtle machina was ready to start munching on his hair. Su stared at the karanin from the other side of her room. She tilted her head slightly when she literally saw a light bulb labeled lifesaver pop above Keitaro's head. His eyes widened with the thought his escape plan.

"Su! There's a giant banana army ready to take out Hinita Sou!" Naru gave a hard pound to the door, because Keitaro had his back against it, the hit caused him to fall forward on his face. (How does a paper door hold up to a dozen Naru punches fueled by fury, let alone the fact that Motoko was constantly blasting the door with Ki attacks. We have to ask Su about that one.)

"A GIANT WHAT," Su screamed at the top of her lungs. A split second later Su was wearing a green military uniform with shiny badges on the left chest part. She took a whistle from inside her shirt and blew on hit as hard as she could. "Tanks ready," an army of toy tanks appeared from nowhere. "Utensils ready," all the tanks held forks in their gun barrels. Su hopped on the giant machina turtle with a fork and knife in hand. "ALRIGHT TROOPS! OPERATION YUMMY BANANA IS UNDERWAY!" She then pulled a bugle from nowhere and blew a war tune (you know the one in old cartoons where after its finished all the solders yell CHAAAARGE!), "CHARGE," she screamed then pointed at the door.

/outside of Su's door/

"That door can't protect that hentai forever," Naru said under her breath.

"Naru-sempai, attack together on three," Motoko shouted. Naru and Motoko stood together in front of the door, "one, two thr-"

Before the girls could finish counting, the door flew open and they were trampled by an army of toy tanks and a giant turtle machina. Su was in a world of her own sitting on the turtle, laughing like a maniac. "KING BANANA! YUMMY BANANA! TURTLE AND BANANA STEW! CHARGE MY ARMY CHARGE!"

/Su's room/

Keitaro saw the whole thing unfold. The sight of Naru and Motoko with swirls in their eyes sent him into a panic. "I'm a dead man when they wake up," Keitaro said to himself.

"Would you stop saying that," the male hormones in his head spat back, "there out cold so there's nothing to worry about." Just then Motoko rose to her feet. She was still dizzy but she was able to make out Keitaro's outline in Su's room.

"DIE HENTAI," she screamed as she sent a ki blast his way. Luckily for Keitaro, that fatal (and I mean fatal, Motoko was going to kill our poor ronin if she could see straight) blast was inaccurate so it only sent him flying a few yards backwards. Unluckily for Keitaro however, the portal was only two feet away, fully functional.

Keitaro vision was blurry for a second. When his eyes finally refocused, he found a teen with brown hair staring down at him. His cold eyes gave him a tough appearance and the diagonal scar on his nose showed that he was a fighter.

"Hi," Keitaro croaked, The guy did nothing though, he just stood there, peering down on Keitaro. Keitaro regained his composure and rose to his feet, for some reason however, he fell flat on his rear end after standing for a few seconds.

"You came out of a portal that appeared out of no where," the guy said suddenly. He then fingered a blade on his hip that resemble a gun handle for the hilt, "what exactly are you?"

Before Keitaro could answer with an explanation, two mad as hell voices rang from inside the portal, "HENTAI! YOU WILL DIE!"

Keitaro, knowing that if he went back through there, he would not be able to say the words 'I'm still alive' five minutes later. Keitaro sprang up off the ground, accidentally bumping into the brown headed guy in the process. The guy stumbled backwards right into the portal. Before he did fall completely, he was able to grab Keitaro by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back in the portal, which closed about three seconds later.

"Get back out here," Keitaro heard Naru screamed. If she got any louder her voice would be shot for a while. In any case, it was enough to make Keitaro panic and send his portal traveling buddy into the lion's den of Hinita Sou. As soon as the guy went though, that portal closed, so as far as Keitaro knew, he was trapped between dimensions. Well he was until he saw another portal open a few yards above him. With no where else to go, Keitaro kicked his legs and dog paddled to what his only escape. When Keitaro was on solid ground again he released a breath he had no idea he was holding. Now that he was safe for another day, Keitaro took the time to notice the surroundings around him. He was in some sort of dorm in what seemed like a school. With all the study materials of different subjects it had to be some sort of school.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Keitaro thought out loud. He would have quietly stayed in the room and thought of a way out of his current situation, he would have….if his stomach didn't started kicking him from the inside. He mentally heard his stomach wail, feed me now! Feed me now! Either I get food now or I'll make sure you don't get away from Naru and Motoko next time you run into them! ' As soon as he heard that, Keitaro sprang up and roamed the halls in search of a kitchen

/Su's room/

The guy that encountered Keitaro now found himself in a jungle. "Urishima," Motoko pointed at him, "enough stalling, take your punishment!"

The guy looked at Motoko confused, "Urishima, who is that? The name is Squall Le-"

Naru had flames in her eyes, "you're trying to trick us by taking on the appearance of someone else? It wont work!" Naru then through one of her infamous Naru punches. Squall, having the See-D training from Balamb Garden, dodged it with ease. He then ran right past Motoko into the halls of Hinita Sou. The two enraged females chased Squall all through out the halls of Hinita Sou until they cornered him on the roof.

"No where to run now Keitaro," Naru said with an evil grin. She then rushed forward, ready to deliver the mother of all Naru punches.

"Its about survival now," Squall said to himself. He sidestepped Naru's attack just as it was about to reach him. Naru was shocked that someone actually dogged her attack. She had gotten so accustomed to being able to send Keitaro into orbit whenever she saw fit. The next thing she knew, she felt a stinging pain in her lower abdomen. Squall's elbow had found its way into Naru's gut. Motoko watched in horror as Naru fell unconscious onto the Hinita Sou roof. She looked at 'Urishima' and found that he now held a strange looking sword she'd never seen before. The sword had a gun handle as a hilt, which threw her off. She Motoko was well trained in sword arts, she thought that the sword had some sort of ability she would have to battle through. Her eyes then gazed upward torwards his, "his eyes," she said staring into them, "those aren't Keitaro's eyes." Without hesitation, Squall charged at Motoko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aftermath: Well, tried to filter some of the errors. There are probably plenty of errors I've overlooked, hopefully I will notice them next time. Honestly I don't know if the all caps words provided added affect or not. Now that I look it, it's kinda annoying. Also added a bit of dialog here and there, enjoy!


	2. Raiding the garden

Love Hina: Where is my world?

**-symbol key-  
**"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
actions  
/locations/

Author: Hello again fan fiction readers. Nathalist here of the dark icon who is surprised to actually have reviews for this thing. Who saw that one coming?

Love hina girls: We sure didn't!

Author: See what I mean? Of course I would have updated without reviews

Naru: Yeah right! You would have pulled a page out of Keitaro's book. Moping around with your head hung down. Then you would have trashed this story.

Author: Are you finished?

Naru: smiles Yes I am.

Author: smiles back are you sure?

Naru: Yup. Feel good about myself and everything.

Author: Good, well you've heard of karma right?

Naru: Wait! I didn't mean it!

Love Hina Girls: Why must you prolong our torture?

**-review responses-**

xan3 – Squall falling in love with Motoko…I LIKE IT! I really had a whole different idea about this fic but I might be able to pencil that in.

knuxk – thank you, you have no idea how good it feels.

Locke Watcher – I had no idea that people would not like so much talking in a paragraph. Scratches head sorry. Balamb was spelled wrong?

dynamic tenshi – Really! I had no idea it would drive anyone to the point of insanity! Pulls pills out of pocket, here, take these, this is my crazy medicine that keeps me from burning things.

DMage – Someone actually voted on the fight scene! I might just do that.

Dimitri Plabato – Craziness is a good thing right? I admit it can be dangerous in heavy doses.

Kai – I literally updated the same hour I was finished with this chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Love Hina or Final Fantasy VIII in any way, shape, or form.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter two: Raiding the Garden

"This place is huge," Keitaro thought out loud

"I don't care! Find food! Now," his stomach kicked back.

'Great,' Keitaro thought, 'I never thought I'd go insane from hunger.'

Keitaro had somehow made his way to the second floor and was able to miss the cafeteria altogether. He strolled down the hallway taking notice of his surroundings. One open classroom with a bronze plaque on the door caught his eye. "Quistis Trepe," he said aloud, "sounds interesting." Now Keitaro, being the klutz that he is, slipped on something as soon as he walked on the door. "Ow, my side," he said gritting his teeth, "what did I trip over?" Keitaro looked towards his feet and found a plastic ID card.

"At least you didn't trip over your own feet," Keitaro's stomach mentally said.

"Yes you right…hold on….quiet you," the ronin scolded.

After that short conversation Keitaro strolled out the room with ID card in pocket. He made his way to the elevator, got in and pressed one of the buttons.

"FOOD IS NOT UP THERE," Keitaro's stomach yelled.

"Would you be quiet," Keitaro spat back.

"I WOULD IF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO FEEED ME," his stomach argued, "FEEEEEEED MEEEEEE."

The elevator door's slid open. "Nice room, this must be the boss's office," Keitaro said out loud. He walked up to the desk and saw the plaque on the desk, "Headmaster Cid," he read out loud. Just then the elevator's hum filled the room. 'Someone's coming,' Keitaro thought to himself. He hid behind a plant in the dark corner of the room just as the elevator door's slid open. A man wearing a red vest, green tie and brown pants walked in. He had short brown hair and was wearing glasses. By the appearance, the man looked sane and sensible, but after what Keitaro had gone through back at the end, he would take no chances. Before he was about to sit at his desk he caught sight of the plant in the room.

"Hmmm," he thought out loud.

'That must be the headmaster,' Keitaro thought. 'If he finds me he might go crazy or something like that.

By now Cid was standing point blank in front of the plant. "Hmmm," he thought out loud again.

"You still haven't found food," Keitaro's stomach asked. Keitaro said noting in fear of getting caught.

"Oh, you're ignoring me now," his stomach said. "Fine!" Keitaro was thankful that his stomach went silent for a quick second.

'Maybe I can finally relax a bit,' Keitaro though to himself.

"I don't think so," his stomach yelled. "Y-M-C-A! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A!"

"HEY! What's that," Cid said jumping a good three yards away from the plant.

'OH NO,' Keitaro mentally yelled, 'why stomach, why? On top of that you picked the village people? How would you know about an old American song?'

"ARE THOSE STINKBUGS ON MY PLANT," Cid yelled, "well I know how to fix that!"

With that said Cid started power walking to his desk. Keitaro took his chance to slip into the elevator, press the button and descended to the lower floor. But Keitaro, being the klutz that he is, lightly bumped the plant vase and made it wobble a bit. By the time the elevator doors closed Keitaro heard a loud crash from the office.

"My plant," Cid squealed through closed doors.

"Maybe now you will go find food," Keitaro's stomach said.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM," Keitaro yelled! "You almost got us caught!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU FIND FOOD THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" Before Keitaro could answer that comment the elevator started back up again. At this point stealth was the utmost priority to Keitaro. The elevator doors opened on the first floor and two females walked in.

"I could have sworn I heard something in here," one girl said.

"I know what you mean, I bet you have that feeling you're being watched right," the other one asked.

"Yeah! Exactly" the first girl answered.

Keitaro had utilized agility he had no idea he possessed. He jump up about ten feet in the air and grabbed the railing on the ceiling as soon as the doors opened. When the doors opened on the second floor Keitaro swung his legs and used that momentum to fly through the doors without getting noticed.

'I had no idea I could do that,' Keitaro thought as he heard the elevator doors close. Unfortunately for him he forgot that he was in mid flight. With a loud crash he landed on the ground.

"Why me," Keitaro asked himself face down on the floor.

"Because you refuse to eat," his stomach yelled.

Keitaro rose to his feet, the empty classroom from earlier was now full of talking and laughter

"That room was empty two minutes ago, how is it full that fast," Keitaro asked himself.

"YOU'RE NOTICING EVERYTHING BUT THE KITCHEN," his stomach countered.

"That's it," Keitaro said in a forceful hushed tone. He gave himself a swift punch in the stomach.

"So you want to play rough huh," his stomach yelled. Keitaro felt his stomach clamp onto his fist.

"What the heck," Keitaro yelled trying to get his hand back.

"WHEN I SAY I WANT FOOD, YOU GET IT RIGHT THEN AND THERE! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keitaro had wondered through the second floor hallway for a while. After following it, he found himself at a balcony which overlooked the area outside the school. As beautiful as the view was, Keitaro was not able to take it in. That didn't stop him from collapsing on the floor. Before he knew it, he was snoozing while a light wind rubbed his face.

When Keitaro awoke, the sun was setting. He reluctantly rose to his feet and started wandering aimlessly through the second floor hall again. Every step Keitaro took pained him. His feet ached, his stomach was sore and empty, and for a brief moment, he questioned his sanity. The walk was peaceful however, so he let his mind wandered.

"I wonder how Naru is," he asked out loud.

"Probably still mad at you," something in Keitaro's head answered

'Geez, what now,' Keitaro asked himself mentally.

"And what do you mean by that," the voice inside his head asked.

'What do you mean what do I mean? I've been hearing voices all day,' Keitaro answered.

'Well that was your stomach earlier,' the voice answered, 'I'm more of an all-knowing inner life form thing.'

'You're my conscience,' Keitaro answered bluntly.

'Well sure, if you wanna be a dick about it,' the voice answered.

'You want me to be a jerk about it," Keitaro asked irritated, "fine then. You're an inner voice that could have saved someone from their stomach earlier and on top of that the only way this inner voice can be heard if I'm hallucinating from hunger.'

"DO YOU WAN'T MY HELP OR NOT," the voice yelled.

"Ok then," Keitaro said, "so what can the all knowing voice tell me."

"For one don't physically talk to me, makes you look crazy in the head."

'FINE' Keitaro yelled mentally, 'so what about Naru."

"Think about it," the inner voice said.

'What do you mean think about it,' Keitaro asked irritated.

"I mean exactly what I said, think about it. What happened after the few times you was able to escape Naru's wrath," the voice asked.

'She would avoid me for a couple of days, maybe even weeks at a time,' Keitaro noted.

"Right," the voice said, "so that means…."

'She's still mad,' Keitaro concluded.

"Bingo," the voice said, somehow making bells go off in Keitaro's head while doing so.

'I would have come to that by myself,' Keitaro said irritated.

"Really now," the voice answered, "well now you know for sure that she's pissed."

'Hey I got a question,' Keitaro thought, 'if you're my inner conscience, why do you swear so much, I hardly swear at all,' Keitaro asked.

'Look,' the voice began, 'just because I'm your conscience does not mean I have to act like your weak ass.'

/Inside Keitaro's head/

A short building labeled pride stood on a corner of a street. A demolition man with a hard hat labeled insult strolled by and set up a system of wires around the building. He walked away and put his hands on a bomb trigger, also labeled insult. One press of the button the building fell.

/back at balamb garden/

"Real mature," Keitaro said lightly.

The conversation he just had had drained Keitaro of all the physical and mental strength he had. That and the fact that he just noticed that he walked in a complete circle. He picked a spot on the wall and leaned his back against it. Now Keitaro, being the klutz that he is, didn't see the red panic button behind him. As soon as his back hit the wall the hallway instantly filled with red lights. Keitaro sprang into action despite his stomach and his pride. "Why me," he screamed out loud as he lost his mind in the hallway. Somehow he found his way back to the elevator. He dove inside, hurting himself on the landing, and pressed random buttons get away from the second floor hallway. The elevator started with a hum, and descended to the first floor.

The door slid open to reveal almost every able student on the first floor pointing their weapons at him.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here man," a young teen asked. Keitaro noticed that he had black markings all over one side of his face. It made him wonder if he really got a tattoo like that on purpose or did someone draw it on him while he was asleep. Furthermore, he wondered why he had a blonde giant cow lick on the top of his head. Then something rang inside his head, 'START BEGGING YOU BAKA!'

Instantly Keitaro dropped into all fours, "please don't kill me, please don't kill me."

Everyone noticed a plastic card fall from Keitaro. "Pick it up," the young man with the cow lick demanded. Keitaro did as he was told and handed the card to him.

"What does it say Zell," someone asked from the crowd. Zell didn't answer, instead he changed his vision from Keitaro to the card.

"Oh you're the new janitor," Zell answered. Everyone relaxed their grips on their weapons.

"Will somebody go to the second floor and turn the alarm off," Zell asked.

"Hello, did you all hear me," Zell asked turning around to find that everyone had continued to go about their business.

"Yeah right Zell, since when do you tell us what to do," someone yelled.

'This guy gets less respect than I do,' Keitaro mentally noted.

"Follow me," Zell said to Keitaro after he was finished making his idol threats. The two rode the elevator back to the second floor. As soon as the elevator doors slid open the classroom that was full a while ago had just released. A group of people walked down the hallway, a second after they disappeared the alarm cut off. A young girl wearing a yellow dress smiled as she passed by Keitaro, his face went red instantly. The last person to leave the classroom wore black pants, a black shirt with at white cross, and a brown over coat. Keitaro noted the scar right in the middle of his forehead.

"Well well well," the guy said, "if it isn't my old buddy chicken wu-"

"What do you want Seifer," Zell asked forcefully cutting him off.

"Oh, is that hostility in your voice," Seifer asked sarcastically. "And who are you," he asked turning towards Keitaro.

"Buzz off Seifer," Zell spat out cracking his knuckles.

"Now now now," Seifer said, "you don't want to go against the head disciplinary committee do you?"

"Yeah," someone said from behind Zell. A split second later the guy had Zell in a full nelson, "not a good idea to go against the disciplinary committee ya know."

"Get off me Raijin," Zell yelled. Keitaro thought a fight would break out so he took his chance to creep to the elevator. A girl with white hair and a black eye patch was already in the elevator. Keitaro though she would say something but she ignored him completely. He stepped in, and pressed the button to go to the lower floor.

"And where do we think were going," Seifer yelled sticking his gunblade in the crack of the elevator. The elevator doors closed on the blade, then opened back up. The girl with the eye patch walked off casually while Seifer grabbed Keitaro by his shirt collar.

"Leave him alone," Zell called still caught in the full nelson, "he's just the new janitor."

"This guy squirms too much ya know," Raijin said tightening his hold. Zell stomped the back of his heel on Raijin's left foot. He let go instantly. Zell then hit Raijin in his gut with his elbow, then followed with a straight punch to his face, knocking him back a couple of yards.

"Well this might get interesting," Seifer said dropping Keitaro on the ground.

"A little help here Fujin," Raijin said after he struggled to his feet.

The girl with the eye patch simply stared at Raijin, then said very coldly, "yours."

"Maybe you should go help him out," Seifer said. "I'll take care of our new janitor here."

Fujin gave an irritated sigh, then went to help Raijin in his stand off with Zell.

"Don't worry," Seifer said snaking his arm around Keitaro's shoulder, "As head of the disciplinary committee it's my job to show you where the broom and mop is."

'Where the broom and mop is,' Keitaro thought.

Seifer led Keitaro down the hall until they came to a door labeled janitor's closet. "Here you go," he said opening the door. "You might want to start with that room first," Seifer said pointing to a door across the hallway. Keitaro took the trashcan full of janitor's supplies and walked through the door. He found himself in a relatively clean bathroom.

'I wonder why this room needs cleaning first,' Keitaro thought to himself, 'oh well, at least I have some sort of cover while I'm here.'

Keitaro started by scrubbing the counters and wiping the mirrors. After that he went on to scrubbing the individual toilets. "How did I get stuck doing this," Keitaro asked to himself

'Stop complaining,' his inner voice said, 'you whine too much you know that?'

'ON TOP OF THAT YOU STILL HAVEN'T FED ME,' Keitaro's stomach roared. Keitaro found a small packet of unsalted crackers in a nearby toilet paper dispenser.

"HERE," Keitaro shouted jamming the crackers in his mouth, "HAPPY?"

'Hmmm…' his stomach answered, 'it's a start….just a start.'

At that moment Keitaro heard the bathroom door open and people walking in. Keitaro was about to greet them until he heard one of them giggle. Keitaro instantly knew his situation, 'Oh no…I'm in the girls restroom. Talk about screwing up on the first day.'

"Hey what do you think about that new girl," Keitaro heard one of the girls say from the counter.

"You mean…umm….what's her name….with the yellow dress," another girl asked,

"Yes that's the one. Her name was….Selphie…I think," the first one said.

"Yellow dress," Keitaro said lightly to himself remembering the girl from earlier, "Selphie."

"She's too perky if you ask me," the second girl said walking towards the stall Keitaro was in. Keitaro heard the handle jiggle and shuffled towards the corner. "Hey, it's locked." Keitaro was thanking himself thought that the handle lock would give away any second.

"Hold on," the other girl said, "let's pull on it together." When Keitaro heard the two girls working together to get the door open he started cowering with his arms wrapped on the toilet. A few seconds later the door flew open and both girls fell backwards. They got up and saw Keitaro, on the ground, arms wrapped around the toilet, with his cheek against the seat. For some reason, a memory quickly flashed through Keitaro's head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Keitaro! What are you doing in here while I'm on the toilet," an angry Naru asked.

"I didn't know," Keitaro pleaded, "I thought you was in the hot springs so I thought I could…" Keitaro was cut off right there by an infamous Naru punch.

His body made a huge opening in the ceiling as usual as his flight started.

"Why do I even bother," Naru angrily said working herself up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Waaaaaaah," Keitaro screamed when his defense reflexes kicked in. Now, once again, Keitaro, being the klutz that he is, accidentally separated the toilet from the wall when he sprang to his feet. The toilet broke into pieces against the wall and the water began to flow freely. Both girls looked at the overflowing pipes, then at Keitaro. Keitaro could see it in their eyes, they were going to scream pervert and run away screaming at any second. Unfortunately for him, he was right. Both girls took a deep breath. Before they could say anything, the overflowing pipes started to shoot water like a fire hose, knocking the three people on the ground. The next thing they knew the water filled the bathroom till the point were everyone was underwater.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young woman wearing a red dress with glasses sat at a desk in front of her classroom, a stack of papers in front of her. If anyone took a look at her, they would be able to tell that she was upset about something. The woman rose from her desk and let her feet drag as she left the room. The bronze plaque labeled "Quistis Trepe," glimmered as she walked by. She shuffled her way to the bathroom and stopped when she heard running water. She opened the door and was instantly pushed back onto the opposite wall by rushing water. Two girls came with the giant wave, they hit the opposite wall back first also. When the wave finished all three girls got back on their feet.

"Instructor Trepe," one of the girls said, "it's terrible! Someone's in there…" Before the girls could finish another wave came out the bathroom that made the first one look like someone was shooting a squirt gun.

"It's a flash flood," Quistis said to herself before she was swept away. The water rushed out the bathroom and instantly broke apart on the wall splitting it in two. Quistis was trapped underwater due to the force the current was slamming against the wall. Keitaro came floating on the wave like a human surfboard. He reached his arms out trying to grab something, anything before he was washed away. His hand met something soft and it instantly clamped onto his. Before Keitaro knew it, he was washed down the hall by the strong current.

The current pushed Keitaro until he slammed back first against the open elevator at the end of the hall. Keitaro felt something holding him down so he furiously kicked his feet to stay afloat. Keitaro's foot happened to hit the button that would take him to the lower floor. The elevator doors closed as Keitaro took his last breath of air before the elevator became flooded with water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first floor looked peaceful as students was returning to their dorms. The sun was gone now and many were looking forward to diving head first into their beds. A ding from the elevator was heard before the doors opened. At that moment Keitaro was pushed out of the elevator by the rushing water. After the water stopped flowing and Keitaro could breathe again he tried to stand on his own two feet, only to stumble a little due and unexpected force attached to his right hand. He looked down and found a girl with blonde hair wearing a red dress, her hand latched onto his.

Aftermath: Ok people, I guess you all was waiting on a second chapter so there you go. Sorry about the long time I took to update, currently I don't have a computer so it's hard to type chapters for this and my other stories. Also it's pretty safe to say that you all were waiting on the Squall vs Motoko fight...well that's coming next chapter. See something you like? See something you want to rip my head off for? Tell me in a review please, it's the only way this story will improve. As for now, I'll be a good boy and fix the errors in the first chapter. Also I need a pre reader for this stuff so if you want the job, email at nathalist at yahoo or dark(under-score)icon at yahoo.


	3. Squall vs Motoko

Love hina: Where is my world?  
- symbol key -  
'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
/locations/  
actions

Author: You all won't believe how long it took me to get into the site, the bouncer at the door thought I was dead for some reason.

Naru: Well you haven't been around for three months. You left us in the same position for three months! What kind of author are you!

Author: Look, when you get buy Tekken 5, Dynasty Warriors 5, and Diablo II in three weeks of each other. You don't think about fan fiction! I stopped playing Tekken and Dynasty Warriors for now but Diablo II, hah! If you wan't me to update then bring your little scrawny behind to the diablo server and...

Naru: WOULD YOU STOP BEING SUCH A DUNCE AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Author: Actually, I don't feel up to it right now.

Naru: right eyebrow twitches Are you serious?

Dark Icon: shows up with burning torches and pitchforks You go on with this right now.

**- review responses -**

Knuck: Uhh…sorry? Love Hina crew falls in the background

A. Mills: Yeah, big mistake in uploading. Dial up really screws up when your trying to upload, especially when you are using a slow school computer with about more spy ware than the internet itself. Either way, thanks for the complement.

Shinji the good sharer: I swear these fan fiction dudes don't miss a beat! They smell blood and run straight for it! No offense of course.

DMage96: Thanks for the complement. That means a lot considering I haven't played final fantasy VIII in years. YEARS! I completely forgot almost everything about FFVIII. Except for Fujin, one hitter quitter lines. I'll never forget about those.

Dimitri Plabato: I see the complement and everything but as far as you not writing…I'm not gonna respond to that one.

Sci-fi raptor: Oh my god it Sci-fi raptor! Bows. You wrote the straw the broke the perverts back and the other me! The rest of the dark icon show up and bows "We are not worthy! We are not worthy!"

**Disclaime**r: Hey! Why is my bank account empty! Love Hina and Final Fantasy sold over a million copies! WHERE IS MY MONEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET MONEY BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT! DAMNIT!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Squall vs Motoko

"Those eyes," Motoko said to herself, "those aren't Urishima's eyes." The sun shine reflected off of Motoko's blade right into his eyes. He didn't turn away, and Motoko noted that. She had seen a fierce determination in his eyes. This irked her a bit, but she would be damned if she let that stop her from punishing this Keitaro fill in. Squall bent his knees a bit, then charged at Motoko. She bought her sword up to block Squall's strike. The swords clashed and Motoko found herself on one knee.

'He's strong,' Motoko noted to herself, 'I will have to be on my guard for this one.' Motoko charged her katana with a thin layer of ki and then used her sword to push Squall off of her. Squall stumbled slightly, Motoko saw this as a point of weakness so she went on the offensive. Squall barely brought his blade up to counter Motoko. He didn't know of Motoko's ability to use ki in her attacks so Squall went down to one knee at Motoko's attack. He then swung his leg around to try to trip Motoko. She jumped back a couple of yards before Squall's leg hit.

"Cheap tricks male," Motoko said lightly to herself, "trying to make a fool out of me."

"Are you saying I can't fight because I'm a male," Squall inquired.

Motoko, surprised that he actually heard her comment, "I don't have to answer to you!"

Before Squall could respond to that Motoko swung her blade, "BOLDER CUTTING BLADE."

Squall gave her a confused look, 'bolder cutting blade,' he thought. Before he could figure out what was going on, he was blown towards the edge of the roof. By the time he stood up Motoko was about three yards away from him, katana above her head.

"Zankusen" Squall had predicted that she would do another ki attack so he jumped as soon as he heard her call out the attack. Motoko saw him jump in the air. "Got you," she said lightly to herself. She swung her sword towards Squall's direction, "BOLDER CUTTING BLADE!" Squall knew that the ki blast would blow him off of the roof and the reunion with the ground below would have been painful. Almost without thinking, he went into a nose dive. The blast blew him upward a bit but because of him putting all of his strength and weight into his dive he was able to fall right through it.

'How did he,' Motoko thought to herself, 'no matter, as soon as he gets down he'll have no time to recover.' Motoko traced her adversary carefully as he landed gracefully on the ground. 'Now,' her mind shouted, "Zankusen!" Once again Squall was sent rolling towards the opposite side of the roof. He recovered quickly and stood up, gunblade at the ready.

'Huh," Squall mused, 'she's gone.' Motoko was no where to be found.

"Looking for me," Motoko asked sarcastically appearing behind Squall, blade above her head. Squall did a 180 (term from resident evil) and used his blade to hit Motoko's katana, knocking her off balance. Squall saw this weak point in her defense and capitalized on it. "RENZOKUKEN" (you all remember what Squall's first limit break looks like right?). Motoko found herself struggling to block Squall's onslaught, she was starting to get frustrated and she was breathing heavily. The way she figured, the only person that should be able to make her struggle against was her sister. Out of desperation she charged her katana with ki and aimed for Squall's neck. His gunblade happened to be at the right place and at the right time to block.

Squall was shocked at how close the blade came to his neck. He convinced himself that this would be a fight for survival but he had no idea there would be any truth to that statement. Motoko, however, was extremely pissed off that someone other than her sister would make her feel inferior, let alone a male. Still in the deadlock, Motoko took a cheap shot with her foot towards Squalls shin. That brought him down to one knee. Motoko stopped the deadlock, jumped about three feet in the air and came down with all her might, "ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" Squall bought his gunblade up to counter. After Motoko figured Squall had successfully blocked her attack again, she canceled it and jumped back about five yards. Squall got back on his feet, dusted himself off, and looked Motoko dead in her eyes.

"Congratulations," he said still holding his gunblade. It split in half vertically across the blade as soon as he let go of the handle. 'Attack him again,' Motoko's mind screamed, 'honor and tradition be damned!' Motoko obeyed her thoughts and charged Squall again.

'I thought with sword fights the match would be over if a person lost their weapon, or their life' Squall thought, 'doesn't matter, if she wants to keep going, fine!'

Squall stretched his arms out in front of him, "FIRA!" A blaze of flames rushed at Motoko. She was too far gone in her own rage to care. Squall had successfully pressed the kendo girl's buttons enough to push her over the edge in battle. She charged right through the flames and was able to send Squall flying off of the inn roof.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That's all you remember," Kitsune asked with a hint of concern while scrubbing Naru's back. The two were soaking in the hotsprings.

"I'm pretty sure that's it," Naru confirmed, "I vaguely remember what happened before I fell asleep. But I woke up at the bottom of the stairs leading to the roof. My stomach was hurting for some reason so I came here."

"Do you remember anything before that," Kitsune asked.

"Not really," Naru answered, "I remember," her eyes widened suddenly as something clicked in her mind, "Keitaro! That little perverted troll!"

"Keitaro put you to sleep," Kitsune asked

"No," Naru roared, "he was trying on my panties!"

"Maybe you should give him a break," Kitsune suggested pouring a bucket of water on Naru.

"Give that little pervert a break," Naru scoffed, "HA! I've seen bad things from him before but trying on my panties? How many times do I have to say that! Trying-on-my-panties!"

"I know it looks bad," Kitsune continued, "but seriously hon, do you think Keitaro would actually sneak into your room, go through your clothes in your room to pick out a pair of panties, then go back to his room and try them on?"

"Yes," Naru said without hesitation, "sounds just like the little perv. Besides, why are you defending him?"

'The way you and Motoko was threatening to skin him alive might have something to do with it,' Kitsune thought. "No reason, it just doesn't sound like something Keitaro would do."

Before Naru could say anything else, something landed right in the middle of the spring, causing a big wave to lift the two girls from their seats and out of the springs. "Oww," Naru complained, "what was that about?"

Before Kitsune could say anything Squall stood up from the spring. Naru and Kitsune looked at each other, then ran into the dorm screaming their lungs out. Squall looked over at the two towel clad girls, then directly into the sky, he had barely enough time to jump as Motoko impaled the spot he was standing in with her katana. Squall stretched his arms out in front of him again, "THUNDARA!"

Now we all know electricity and water don't mix. So imagine if a bolt…err…bolts of lightning was to strike down in a hot spring…not pretty. Motoko had no time to get out of the spring before the lightning hit. The initial shock sent her flying out of the spring, while the others made the hinita sou hot spring into a death trap. From Squall's viewpoint Motoko was done for the night. He slumped down on the side of the building staring at a not moving Motoko. "God, that was intense," he said to himself. He shut his eyes and let his head slump down slightly.

"Get up male," Motoko's voice knocked Squall out of his early since of victory. Squall opened his eyes to find himself sitting on Motoko's blade. She forcefully swung her blade, launching Squall about eight feet into the air, "EVIL CUTTING BLADE!" Squall had no time to react, he was at the mercy of a deadly female supremacist. Lucky for him, the water and lightning combination drained her of most of her strength, so her attack wasn't as fatal as she hoped. However, her attack was still strong enough to send Squall up in the air, high enough to hit a few high flying birds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The roof was on the verge of breaking apart when Squall and Motoko took their fight to the hot spring. If a person was standing up there, they could almost feel the pain of every crater and crack, from hard landings here to missed attacks there. So when Squall came crashing back onto it from Motoko's last attack didn't help it at all.

"What do I have to do to make her stay down," Squall yelled clearly frustrated. Motoko landed on the roof shortly after. Instead of landing with her usual grace she stumbled slightly. Squall struggled to his feet, feeling completely naked without the gunblade in his hands.

"This ends now," Motoko said pointing her blade at Squall. It shook violently as it seemed she was struggling to stand on her own two feet.

"It should have been over already," Squall said between staggered breathing.

"I will admit," Motoko continued, "you are a formidable adversary but you mistake….WAS FILLING IN FOR URISHIMA!"

With that said she started to charge all of her remaining ki into her blade. She was hell bent on ending this now. Squall put two fingers in the middle of his forehead with closed eyes. All of a sudden the sky darkened and the wind started howling. Motoko was still charging her blade, but these strange events caused her to stand and observe. The wind blew harder and harder while the sky turned completely black.

"What's going on," Motoko asked no one in particular. All of a sudden a path was lit by flames starting from the sky and ending where Motoko was standing (does anyone remember this?). All of a sudden a big train with a skull on the front came out of the sky and roared down the path.

"What is that," Motoko yelled. She felt like she was staring in the face of death himself. Instead of bowing out, she went into a full sprint down the fire lit path. Squall was standing in the middle, with his two fingers still on his forehead. As soon as the train got behind Squall, Motoko jumped into the air, "EVIL CUTTING BLADE SECOND FORM!" Squall, Motoko and her attack, and doom train collided into one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aftermath: I'm sure some of you readers may have noticed a time conflict. Apparently, Keitaro was dropped off a little before the Dollet mission, but in Hinita Sou, Squall has the ability to call Doomtrain. Well, remember when Keitaro was swimming around in between dimensions in the first chapter? Because of that, Keitaro was able to go back in time instead of just making a normal switch. Anyway, you people don't want to hear this, this is just me trying to cover up for a bad plot hole. grins


	4. First day of class

Love Hina: Where is my world?

**-symbol key-  
**"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
actions  
/locations/

Author: Hello fan fiction audience, here again with the next installment of Where is my world.

Naru: What's this? No jokes, nothing for me to make fun of?

Author: Not this time, I graduate from high school tomorrow so nothing but high spirits for me!

Naru: Woop-de-doo, you're gonna be the next Keitaro uses index finger and thumb finger to make an 'L' shape A man in his mid twenties who's attracted to little girls Barbie dolls.

Author: Actually those Barbie dolls made good……never mind.

Naru: stares and backs away slightly I don't even .wanna .know. Just start the story.

Author: Err….Right.

**-review responses-**

ihavenoname: Wow, I think I pissed this guy off. Don't blame me! Blame the PS2! It pulled me towards it! PLAY ME! PLAY ME!

DMage96: Do you know how good that feels! Makes me want to write more! I'm trying to jog my memory on everything that happened in FFVIII so I can have Keitaro screw it up in his usual way. If I miss something you can always fill me in right? The pay is low but hey, you'll be helping this story along.

Vivi239: Yeah I know it could have been worse, I could have brought knights of the round from FFVII into this. Thanks for the complement though, cries tears of joy If only I could make some money off of this somehow I'd be so happy.

Dimitri Plabato: Now listen 'boss' and I DO use that term lightly. The last time you posted something before this week was in December! How can you post one chapter then start cutting paychecks huh? I WAN'T MY MONEY DAMNIT! DEVRY DOESN'T PAY FOR ITSELF!

shinji the good sharer: another bahamut fan. I just wanted Squall to try and win the fight, not to kill off Motoko. I know I can't do that, I've received hate email saying "if you do anything to Motoko you will be dragged out into the middle of the nearest four way intersection and shot, multiple times, then left there to be ran over by cars. And after what's left we'll feed it to a pack of rabid dogs or something." I sleep with one eye open now.

Linda: Uhh….i'm not trying to be funny or anything but what was that first part about? Yeah….lost much, can't be found, send a search party.

If I have forgotten anyone I would like to say thanks for your reviews and please keep reading this story! Seriously keep reading! Sit back down and read! Uhh….i'll bring food, just don't leave me alone in the dark! I'm afraid of the dark!

**Disclaimer**: Come on! It's a good trade! The keys to my house and my car for the rights of love hina! Come on, the car is a BMW. Ok so I panted BMW in yellow letters on the side but it still looks good right. You like yellow on brown right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter four: First day of class

"So have you seen him anywhere," Quitsis asked with much concern in her voice. She was in the headmaster's office talking to an unusually busy Headmaster Cid.

"I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since you escorted him to his test in the fire cavern yesterday, Cid responded, "you're welcome to use the P.A. system if you like." Apparently, Quitsis was looking for a certain gunblade wielder. He went missing yesterday and that had her extremely worried.

"No that's ok," Quitsis answered. "If I haven't found him by now then he's probably not in the garden."

"Well I'll keep my eye open for him," Cid said. "Now if it's alright that I change the subject, how's our new recruit doing?"

"New recruit," Quitsis asked questionably, "I thought the recruiting season was over?"

"Well yes it is but you can agree that we can make an exception for the person that saved your life right," Cid asked.

"Person that saved my li…you mean the janitor," Quitsis asked, "you put him in basic training?"

"Why not," Cid shrugged then said casually, "if he saves a life then he must have some capable qualities right? Besides, we haven't seen him in action yet, you might be pleasantly surprised."

"If you say so," Quitsis answered hesitantly.

"You don't like this guy huh," Cid said with an all-knowing tone in his voice.

"What makes you say that," Quitsis answered trying to hide what was on her mind.

"You don't have to pretend we me instructor," Cid said, "I'll be here when you are ready to talk."

"Thank you," Quitsis responded, "by the way, I think I will use the intercom to page Squall."

"Go ahead," Cid said pointing towards something resembling a switchboard in the corner of his office, "its right over there. And don't forget that everyone is waiting for you in the parking garage, you still have to accompany the See-D trainees to Dollet you know."

"Right," Quitsis answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I go through a space time continuum warp hole to another universe and STILL HAVE TO STUDY LIKE IM TRYING FOR TOKYO U," Keitaro yelled and let his head fall face first on the desk. "Still," I should go through with this," he said trying to convince himself, "It's the only thing open to me right now. Also I will be paid if I become a See-D, whatever that is."

"It sounds like you're enjoying yourself here," Keitaro's inner conscience said. "Is it just me, or have you totally forgotten about hinita sou?"

'No of course not," Keitaro yelled mentally, "it's just that I'm pretty much stuck here unless I find a mad scientist slash engineer or something.'

"Weak man," Keitaro's conscience said. "And you've been working on finding one right?"

'Well,' Keitaro answered hesitantly.

"You've forgotten about Naru," the conscience stated, "I understand, I mean look at the girls here! These put Kitsune to shame. Yeow!"

Keitaro started beating his head with his fists, "bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"

"And this is suppose to be the new recruit," someone said from the classroom door. Keitaro looked up to find Seifer running his mouth off as the head of the disciplinary committee.

"He doesn't look like a tough guy to me ya know," Raijin said flexing the little muscle he had. Even though Keitaro thought this guy was nothing but hot air, the spear on his back said differently.

"I know," Seifer continued, "you save a life and get an automatic approval? Cid's giving these things out like contest prizes!"

"He don't look like a contest winner," Raijin said supporting Seifer's insults, "not the contests I've been in ya know?"

"What do you think about this guy Fujin," Seifer asked looking at her, she merely shook her head. "But seriously," Seifer continued, "he could win one title….best in show!" Raijin started laughing then gave off a look that said 'I don't get it.'

"It's the title they give to dogs," Seifer said irritated. "Just forget it, we got to find Leonheart, he owes me a rematch. With that said the disciplinary committee left. Keitaro just sat there through the whole thing. Seifer and the others saw Keitaro physically look at them, but they had no idea that he had checked out mentally.

"Are you saying you forgot about this," Keitaro's inner conscience asked playing movies of some of the better moments Keitaro and Naru had together.

'No! I didn't say that,' Keitaro mentally shouted.

"Do you want her to turn out like this," Keitaro's conscience asked while playing a film of Naru standing on the hinita sou roof, staring into a sunset alone. Her eyes we're puffy and red so Keitaro could easily tell she was crying. "Do you want her to cry her heart out because of loneliness everyday?"

"Aw come on," Keitaro screamed, "you and me both know that Naru would not do that over anyone!" The sudden outburst caused people in the hallway to stare at him.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I," one of people from outside asked. The person moved inside the room from the middle of the crowd to reveal herself as the same brown haired girl with the yellow dress that he saw in the hallway yesterday.

"Ahh don't worry about it," Keitaro said with his trademark grin and scratching the back of his head, "that's just my mind telling me I'm studying too much. It might be right, I've been in this same room looking over things since early this morning."

"So how early am I for the next class," the girl asked taking a seat next to Keitaro.

"Actually, a class just let out five minutes ago," Keitaro said pointing at the clock.

"Oh no! Not again," she shouted, "that's the third class I missed this week." She pulled a page out of Keitaro's usual routines and let her head fall against the desk.

"Three classes," Keitaro asked, "what happened? Were you busy or something?"

"Not really," the girl responded, "it's just that I'm new here. I just transferred from Trabia garden and I still don't know my way around. But enough about that, do you think Instructor Flanagan will let me make up for today's lesson?"

"Instructor Flanagan," Keitaro said confused, "this is Instructor Trepe's room."

"No way," the girl yelled, she then got up from her seat to check the plaque on the inside of the door, "I just left her class in second per…." She cut herself off right there, "this IS the wrong room."

'This girl is as ditzy as Mutsumi,' Keitaro thought to himself.

"Can you point me which way Mr. Flanagan's room is," the girl asked.

"Actually, I'm new here too so I have no idea where anything is either," Keitaro confessed laughing in his usual manor.

"Really," the girl asked, "well us newbies have to stick together right? I'm Selphie," she said holding out her hand.

"Keitaro Urishima," Keitaro said as he shook her hand and his head bowed slightly.

"Well Keitaro," Selphie started, "how about we take a walk so we'll learn the layout plan together? I'm sure two heads would be better than one right?"

"S-sure, ok" Keitaro agreed closing the computer panel he was studying at. 'Maybe things are starting to look up for me,' Keitaro thought to himself. If only things were that easy. Before Keitaro could get out the door he tripped on a lump in the floor. He panicked and spun around so that he would hit back first instead of doing a face plant. At one point Keitaro's foot tripped Selphie, causing her to fall forward. When the room stopped spinning Keitaro tried to sit up, only to find Selphie's legs straddled over his hips and his face logged in between her chest. Selphie rolled off of Keitaro and stared at him

Keitaro's eyes twitched for a quick second and his nosed started to bleed. "I'm sorry I'm sorry," he pleaded when his begging instincts kicked in.

Selphie just kept staring at him with a slight frown, "………"

"I didn't mean too," Keitaro pleaded, "it was an accident! Please don't hit me!"

Selphie giggled to herself, "that was some accident. Anyway, lets try to learn our way around the garden now."

Keitaro's right eye twitched violently before he almost passed out on the floor, "r-right."

The two started their way towards the first floor via the elevator but before they could get far Headmaster Cid's voiced rang through the garden on the P.A. system, "all participants of the mission at Dollet please assemble at the front gate."

"Oh god the mission," Selphie yelled, "Keitaro I have to go but we'll meet up later ok," with that said she ran off.

"Well she sure is perky," Keitaro mused to himself, "a cross between Su and Mutsumi."

"A perfect match," Keitaro's inner voice probed.

"Would you stop," Keitaro asked letting the irritation in his voice be heard.

"You're talking to yourself again," Keitaro's conscience sang back.

'Well if you would stop popping into my head at random moments then maybe I wouldn't look like one of the crazy old guys that talks to themselves at the park,' Keitaro thought.

'Hey, I'm just up here to see some of the girls you keep your eye on,' Keitaro's conscience countered.

'And another thing,' Keitaro started, 'why would you literally TORTURE me about Naru being alone, but turn around and try to make me think about girls here?"

'I'm just here to make sure you make the right decision about these things,' Keitaro's inner voice explained, 'I am your conscience after all. Then again who gives a fats rats ass on what I have to say, I've been telling you to give up on Naru for months! Then again, I'm only your conscience so what would I know?'

'The RIGHT decision,' Keitaro asked. 'What do you mean by the right decision?'

'You'll see, just keep your eyes open,' Keitaro's conscience said.

Before Keitaro could think about the subject anymore a girl dressed in a SeeD uniform holding a clipboard approached him, "excuse me," she asked, "are you Keitaro Urishima."

"Uhh, yes," Keitaro answered.

"Oh good I finally found you," the girl said handing him a sheet of paper to from the clipboard, "take this and report to the training hall for combat practice."

"C-c-combat…..p-practice," Keitaro choked out.

"Yes," the girl said, "combat practice. All students must be able to defend themselves and others if they want to become a See-D."

"What exactly is a See-D," Keitaro asked, regretting his question as soon as it escaped from his mouth.

"You don't know," the girl asked, "how could you not know?"

"I was just a janitor here, I never really found out what this school teaches," Keitaro answered. He was grateful that the janitor excuse would work while he was here.

"Well," the girl thought out loud, "the short explanation would be that we are a group of mercenaries. We fight for whoever hire's us, and when we're finished with missions we come back here to regroup and await our next orders. All while training See-D hopefuls, such as yourself. That's enough on that for now, you've got to get to the training hall."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
aftermath: and there you have it folks, another chapter. Like I said things will pick up on the next Balamb chapter.


	5. Official welcome party

Love Hina: Where is my world?

**-Symbol key-  
**"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
actions  
/locations/

Author: Ok here it is, my blood sweat and tears.

Naru: More like your drunken ramblings between PS2 games.

Author: Would you be quiet? I'm trying to introduce the story here.

Quitsis: Hey! When was I suppose to be told about the little group meetings here?

Naru: And who in the hell are you?

Quitsis: I might be the one to take Keitaro if you're not careful.

Naru: Like I care what that perv does or who he goes with!

Author: Its ok, we're not in the story yet, go ahead and speak your mind.

Naru: TAKE MY KEITARO AWAY? YOU bleep bleep bleepin bleeeeep bleep bleep beeeeelp!

Quitsis: ME? YOU'RE THE bleep bleep bleeeeeeeeeeeep ble ble bleep bleep bleeeeeep! NOW PUT THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT!

Author: Warm up the popcorn and break out the snacks, we got ourselves a fight!

**-Review responses-**

Vivi239: Oh I did something good in the balamb chapter. Alright! Well I can you like action more than talking so my best bet is to keep the action rolling right?

Knuxk: Aww come on, you're telling me you have never...uhh….hey look over there! Someone's making a FLCL/FFVII cross over! Of course not, I wouldn't use that in an attempt to sneak out the back door.

Innortal: Thanks for the complement. It really means a lot, now all I got to do is think….of….something. aw crap.

Dmage96: Government agents huh? DAMN IT BUSH! YOU'RE SCREWING UP AGAIN! Wait, wait, not now, that's a different story.

Shinji the good sharer: clasp hands together I feel loved and protected now. Hold on points he's evil! EeeVEEIIL! Oh and way to go giving out the story plot! Now I gotta think of something original….damn! lol!

**Disclaimer: **throws beer bottle What's the point? I'm never gonna own it, I'll never own it. WaaAaah! Sniff oooo ice cream cone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter five: Official welcome party

"How is she," Naru asked poking her head through Motoko's bedroom door.

"Not good Naru-sempai," Shinobu said not moving from Motoko's bedside, "she's still the same."

Naru had peeked over Shinobu's shoulder to see Motoko, well, a statue of Motoko. Her face was frozen in an eternal rage, her eyes staring straight ahead. "Grrr! I swear even when he's not here Keitaro causes all kind of damage,"

Shinobu head snapped back towards the door at the mention of Keitaro's name, "you don't think sempai would really do such a thing do you?"

Naru crossed her arms and turned her back towards Shinobu, "of course! The little chicken sent a hired thug to do his dirty work and stall Motoko and me so he could get away! He'll turn up around the city though, and when he does he is gonna get such a thrashing!" With that said she walked out the door.

"Sempai, you really wouldn't do something like that, would you," Shinobu asked herself out loud.

Naru walked through the halls towards her room. She grabbed her jacket and was about to slip out the door and terrorize the town by auditioning for streets of rage 4. 'I will find you, you're somewhere around here!' Just before she could leave her room though, she heard something below that peaked her curiosity and stopped her in her tracks. Naru being her normal impolite self jumped right through the hole in her floor.

"Naru? I thought you would be looking over Motoko," Kitsune said with a shot glass in hand.

"Shinobu has her covered. How's the mystery guy," Naru asked looking at Squall in Keitaro's bed.

"He turned out better than Motoko that's for sure. He's been out cold ever since we ran up to the roof last night, but other than that he's fine."

"So he should wake up anytime soon," Naru asked.

"Seems so," Kitsune said shrugging her shoulders, "of course it looked as if he would recover last night but that didn't happen."

"Well in that case," Naru said throwing her jacket in the corner of the room, "we should question our little guest here."

"What do you mean by that," Kitsune asked, "In case you weren't listenin I said he was out cold." Naru was already gone before Kitsune finished her sentence. 'Damn it,' Kitsune thought, 'what is she thinking?' She poked her head out the door just in time to see Naru charging through the hall with a tea kettle in her hand. "Is that water from the hot spring, wait no, the hot spring is too far. Wasn't Shinobu makin tea about five min-" Kitsune gasped at Naru's intentions, "Hey wait a second Naru!"

"Out of the way," Naru said pushing Kitsune away with her free hand.

"Naru lets be rational about this," Kitsune shouted. Kitsune's plea fell on deaf ears. She stood at Squall's bedside and threw the water on him. Squall woke up screaming.

"Alright buddy nap time is over!" Naru punched the foot of the bed giving the bed a seesaw effect, Squall was launched through the hole in the ceiling into Naru's room.

"This place is crazy," Squall said dizzily. He waited until the room stopped spinning then got to his feet.

Naru's head popped through the trap door, "YOU! STAY RIGHT THERE!"

Squall saw the fire in Naru's eyes and did the first thing that came to mind, he held his hand out, "BLIZZARA!" Naru yelped then fell to the floor before the ice hit. Squall then ran out the room and ran through the halls, not caring which direction he was going. He kept running until he came upon an army fatigue clad Su. "Are you people trying to kill me," Squall asked to himself.

Su pointed to Squall, "ready, aim, FIRE!" Five mini tanks showed up out of nowhere and shot mini cannonballs at Squall. Normally, anyone that didn't know Su and faced her tanks would stand there and underestimate their firepower. Luckily for Squall, he remembered that he did the same thing with Motoko and was sent flying because of it.

Su stared at her target, her fist clinched with anticipation, "it's gonna hit it's gonna hit!" Squall jumped to the side at the last second, the cannon balls blew up instantly when they hit the floor, almost taking the hallway out with it. Su put on a pair of goggles as soon as the hallway got clouded with smoke, "aww where did he go," She asked herself. Just then Squall landed right in front of her, right where her tanks were. There was a cracking sound as the smoke cleared. Su looked down and saw her tanks destroyed. "Uh-ho he destroyed my tanks. Oh well," Su chirped then pulled out a remote with a big red button on it, "Tama 7.0 go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naru what happened," Kitsune asked watching her friend fall hard on her backside

"He…he was trying to kill me," Naru over estimated. "He was about to strangle me! I would have been dead if I haven't dropped back down here!"

"Naru are you sure," Kitsune asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure I'm sure now let's go before he has a chance to hurt someone again," Naru yelled dragging Kitsune by her wrist. The two girls bolted through the halls and up to Naru's room. They opened and found nothing but a wet spot over the trap door.

"You go this way and I'll go that way," Naru barked.

"Naru wait," Kitsune said

"What," Naru asked irritated, "or do you like the idea of some no name stranger having a field day through our home?"

"Whoa calm down Naru," Kitsune said hiding her own irritation, "I don't like this any more than you do. But running around blindly isn't gonna solve anything."

Naru gave an irritated yet defeated sigh, "ok then Ms. Rational, what to we do from here?"

Kitsune grinned, she knew how hard it was to get Naru to cooperate with anything when something has her riled up. "Ok, we need to calm down and think this through, notice simple things that will help us out."

'She's talking to me like I'm still in grade school,' Naru thought.

"Hey look," Kitsune said pointing over Naru's shoulder. She had found Su sitting in the middle of the floor, piecing metal together as if she was playing with legos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Squall was STILL running through the halls and somehow found his way back to the roof. He saw the peaceful sky and the calm forest surrounding hinita sou so he decided to catch a breath here.

(If you're reading this and happen to have an mp3 of a final fantasy boss theme…now would be a good time to play it)

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUYH!"

Squall turned towards the edge of the roof overlooking the stairs and the city below, "Should have known,"

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUYH!"

Squall knew that something big was coming his way. He looked frantically around the roof for anything to use as a weapon since his was split in two. A split second later he found Motoko's sword near the stairs leading back into the dorm. He rushed over to the sword and instead of finding a sharp metal blade he found a dull stone one. "Just great," Squall said to himself griping the sword in his hands. He turned around just in time to see a giant machina turtle making its way over the side. "You are $#&#! kidding me," Squall said in awe. The turtle threw its head back, roared, and swiped at Squall. He rolled out of the way and made a bee-line for the stairs. Before he could get there though the turtle launched a fireball from its mouth, it hit the roof exit, collapsing it and leaving Squall trapped with the turtle. Unless he wanted to become the next Val Venus and make is own version of the money shot to the hot spring below, Squall would have to stand and fight.

The turtle threw its head back and shot a massive laser at Squall. He rolled out of the way but the turtle just traced Squall's movements with a second laser. It was smaller and faster than the first. Squall was running around the roof doing his best to stay one step ahead of the laser. The roof started to look like a farmer after he was finished plowing his field.

'I can't keep running around like this,' Squall thought to himself, 'there must be something I can do to turn this thing around.' The turtle stopped firing its laser, Squall came to a sliding stop. The turtle seemed to just sit there for a second or two. Squall didn't let his guard down for a second, the slight twinkle in the turtle's eyes alerted Squall, he rolled out away. The same massive laser from before shot from the turtle, taking a good portion of the cherry blossom tree that was in its path. Before Squall could get back to his feet the turtle slammed its flipper, paw, whatever mechanical turtles use for legs right where Squall was at. The turtle lifted its flipper and instead of finding Squall stuck to the bottom of like and old piece of gum, it just found a black jacket. The turtle rolled its head to the left and found Squall standing on its other flipper. Instantly the turtle shot the small quick laser from before. Squall jumped out of the way just as the laser came down. A couple of jolts shot from the robot's flipper before the tip completely fell off. The turtle threw its head back and roared, it must have been programmed to feel pain. A split second later the exposed wires shot from the flipper and tied themselves around Squalls ankles. The turtle pulled back a bit and forced Squall to fall on his back. It then positioned its head right above Squall, opened its mouth, and charged for what looked like a bone scorching fireball.

Squall stared death advocate in the face until he noticed a slight light the back of its mouth, like a giant light bulb. He gripped the handle of the stone katana. 'Guess it's now or never,' Squall thought shoving the katana in the turtle's mouth. As soon as the katana hit, the stone blade shattered along with the bulb. The wires instantly let go of Squall. He scrambled to his feet before he was impaled by glass and metal shards coming out of the turtle's mouth. The turtle head then fell to the ground…err…roof, with a loud thud. Instead of accepting defeat though, the turtle fired the quick laser…again. Squall grabbed on of the large metal shards on the ground then jumped on the turtle's head. The turtle roared in protest but that didn't stop Squall, he took the metal shard and pierced the armor on the turtle's...err…scalp. He stabbed the turtle enough to where he could pull apart a piece of armor to expose wires.

(Crushes a 500 dollar stereo system with a sledge hammer, ok you can stop the song now)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure he's up here Su," Naru asked, her knuckles white from her clinched fist

"Yup," Su chirped skipping along as if it was a normal day, even though her tanks was stomped by the quote unquote "strangler," as Naru put it, "Tama should be finished with him now." Just then they came to a dead end in the hall with a large hole in the ceiling "Wait, aren't the stairs suppose to be here," Su asked scratching her head.

"You didn't send that turtle to the roof did you," Kitsune asked.

"Uh-huh," Su nodded.

"Su! The roof is in shambles," Kitsune argued, "since Keitaro is nowhere to be found the repairs have ta come out of our pockets and I for one ain't exactly married to Mr. Moneybags. You don't have anything to say about this Naru?"

She just stood there, teeth gritted with a look that could scare the grim reaper, "YOU," she shouted at the top of her lungs. In her view Squall had his back turned towards the girls…totally oblivious to the fact that he had an audience, that is until Naru made her crazy mad kill em now kill em dead drunken rage death screech. Squall turned and ran, leaving a dozen wires in his wake.

"He took out Tama" Su asked herself.

"RRRGH! He's on the run again," Naru yelled, span around and resumed her run through the hinita sou halls.

Kitsune shook her head and sighed, "you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinobu sat in a chair at Motoko's bedside with a nice hot cup of tea. She was just starting to nod off until Squall swung in the window feet first. Shinobu dropped the tea and opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, the voice was scared out of her. Squall looked at the Motoko statuette lying in the bed, then at Shinobu. By now Shinobu had backed into a corner, her back pressed against the wall. She feared for her life, until she saw a gentle look in Squall's eyes. Sure he had his usual scowl but for some reason Shinobu was able to see right through it. For a second, she swore she saw Keitaro's sheepish grin on Squall's face. Of course this was her imagination but it made her relax a little nonetheless. Even though this happened she still wouldn't walk up to him and say "hi my name's Shinobu. Who are you and can you help my friend here?" She was way too shy for that.

In any event, Squall was relieved to find someone in the house hold that wouldn't scream at him and run away, or lift a sword, or punch him through a wall, or any combination of the three. Just standing there and being silent suited him just fine. Squall stood at Motoko's bedside and pulled out a soft from his pocket (that's one thing I will never understand. At the end of FFVIII I had 99 of everything, even got the little pocket station and did the chocobo world thing. And all the stuff that was found, everyone was able to pull what ever item they needed out of their pocket when ever they needed.)

"I don't have a remedy, just great. And there's no way I'll use an ensuna spell, I only have a couple of those left," Squall said to himself. At that moment Kitsune walked through the door.

"Hey Shinobu how's Mo-" Kitsune cut herself off when she saw Squall.

Before Kitsune could make anything of it Shinobu scurried over to her side and whispered, "I think he's going to cure Motoko sempai"

"How do you know," Kitsune whispered back.

"I don't know," Shinobu whispered, "I just have this feeling."

Squall threw the soft over Motoko, instantly a thin ray of light hit her forehead. The stone shattered to reveal a perfectly preserved Motoko. The only thing amiss was that she was green, and a couple of other things like a black cloud over her eyes, and a thought bubble with dots, etc.

"Ok," Squall said to himself, "she's not red, that's good, very good. No time effect on her, she was a very skilled warrior to be able to withstand run away train and come off with a couple of minor status alignments."

"Uh, excuse me," Shinobu voice squeaked from behind Kitsune, "is she going to be alright?"

"She's going to be fine," Squall assured.

"If you don't mind me askin," Kitsune said stepping forward, "what is all that stuff around her?"

"Let's just say it handicaps the target," Squall answered.

"How," Kitsune and Shinobu asked at the same time.

"Things such as blindness, turning into stone, paralyzing, poison," Squall said not beating around the bush.

"POSION," Kitsune yelled, "you can fix her right!"

"Maybe we should just stand back and watch and let him finish," Shinobu said.

Squall threw an antidote over Motoko, the green faded instantly. Next was the echo screen, as soon as that affect hit Motoko hands quickly moved to cover her eyes. "Aaaaah! Blind!" Squall threw the eye drops, at soon as that hit Motoko shot up from her futon, "WANTA FANTA! DONCHA WHATA WANTA FANTA?"

Kitsune and Shinobu fell while Squall sweat dropped, "wow. That's some serious confusion. The only item that cures that is a remedy. And it's the worst case I've ever seen. So much for saving magic," Squall said talking to no one in particular. He rose is hand, "ensuna."

A few white sparkles came over Motoko. She stopped babbling like an idiot and rubbed her head a bit, "what happened," she asked as her eyes regain their focus. The first thing she saw was Squall, standing at her bedside. "YOU," she roared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Her arm went to her hip by reflex to grab her sword.

"Motoko," Kitsune said stepping between Motoko and Squall, "its ok. He's not gonna hurt you, in fact he just saved your life."

'Saved….my….life,' Motoko's mind registered, "the idea of him hurting me is ludicrous," she scoffed.

'Is that so,' Squall questioned mentally.

"Look, maybe you should relax a bit and we'll talk this out later," Kitsune suggested.

"Maybe you're right," Motoko scoffed, "but if HE comes ten feet of me," she yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on him," Kitsune said, then herded everyone towards the door, "you just stay here and rest up."

"I'll come back here with something for you to eat," Shinobu said before the door shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aftermath: And there you have it, another chapter. Let me apologize for using the fanta commercial, I couldn't resist. :)


	6. Mid Day Crisis

Love Hina: Where is my world?

**-symbol key-  
**"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
actions  
/locations/

Author: "Nathalist her-" falls due to a punch to the face

Naru: "No! You don't get any speech time! Seven months! You went AWOL for seven months!"

Squall: "You know, she has a point."

Author: "Look, I've been very busy. Do you expect me to work on this thing while I'm at work?"

Zell: "Enough of that! I've seen almost the whole cast of love hina at least twice, but we FF VIII characters have barely been noticed!"

Author: "Look, I'm trying to stay in the original story line as much as I can. You had back to back missions. Dollet, Timber, how can you be in the story if you're not around? That goes for the rest of the FF VIII cast too. Furthermore, since you guys weren't around, I've got to rely on a couple of OC's."

Naru: sighs "Don't you know most stories are killed when authors adds themselves into their own story."

Author: "Who said anything about that? These are just two sisters from another story."

Squall: "Another thing, if I went to school to become a See-D, and I'm stuck in a peaceful universe…then what's the point of-"

Author: "Stop right there, obliviously you don't know the love hina girls, you'll have your own problems. TRUST me!"

**-review responses-**

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I would like to respond to all of them like I did in the beginning but they've gotten numerous (Never thought I'd say that!). If you guys want me to start answering all of them, just say so…..I guess, and I'll get to it….eventually.

**Disclaimer:** Fine! Go ahead! I don't want to own the rights to Naru anyway! Having to put up with that everyday, I'll pass!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Mid Day Crisis

"The training hall is to your right," the girl that escorted Keitaro the main hallway pointed out. "Someone will meet you in there, I would do it myself but I've got other business."

"Okay," Keitaro said, "anything I need to bring with me."

"Besides a weapon and a GF, nothing really," the girl answered.

"A what," Keitaro asked as the girl as she was leaving. Unfortunately for him, she didn't hear him. She just disappeared out the front door. "Great," Keitaro said under his breath. He then walked towards the training hall, knowing it was a fiasco waiting to happen.

"Ahem," a voice went off in Keitaro's head, "did you not see the wing labeled cafeteria?"

'Would you give it a rest," Keitaro wailed mentally, 'eating isn't the top of my to-do list.'

"It does have a point," keitaro's conscience admitted, "if you're gonna go through with this, at least have something in your stomach."

Keitaro gave a defeated sigh, "fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What's wrong sister," a girl with murky blue hair asked. She was fidgeting with her braded ponytail, which was long enough to reach just above the calves of her legs.

"It's that damn Seifer," another girl yelled while kicking a nearby tree. She didn't look as feminine as the first. Her hair was cut short, only reached midway down her neck. Also, her school uniform was missing the sleeves. They were ripped off long ago. The only thing it was useful for now was training gi. "The guy and his two flunkies just bowled me over in the cafeteria earlier this morning! Right out the line and into a kart of oatmeal! What's the point of getting up to make the breakfast rush if you run into someone like that?"

"Don't worry about it Kai," the ponytail girl said, "it seems like Seifer is always pushing his weight around. Besides, I would too if I was yelled at by Headmaster Cid and his advisors."

"What's that Kya? Seifer got chewed out by old man Cid?"

"I don't know," Kya answered, "it is just a rumor but I heard he got in trouble because of that thing he did with that other guy. I don't know what his name is, but I remember seeing him and Seifer go at it a few times. Anyway, the other guy was taken to Dr. Kadowaki, and Seifer got in trouble for it."

"Ha! Serves him right," Kai screamed giving the tree another kick.

"If you're kicking something in the training hall, why not kick some of the monsters here?" That voice stopped Kai in the tracks. She turned around to find Seifer casually walking by her, towards the exit.

"Right, ya know," Raijin added as he and Fujin followed Seifer. Kai was irate. Her hands were balled into fists, and she would love to send Seifer limping back to the hole he crawled out of.

"Calm down Kai," Kya pleaded when she saw her older sister ready to kick Seifer's head off. It wasn't the first time she had to hold her sister back from mauling someone. Anyone who crossed Kai on a bad day would regret it.

Kai had cooled off until Seifer left through the exit. "Damnit," she screamed as she gave a roundhouse kick to the tree from before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey you, a guy called from a crowded table. Keitaro pointed to himself with an expression on his face that said, 'who me?' The guy waved him over and said, "yes you." Keitaro walked over while wondering what could he have possible done to attract attention to himself.

"You're that guy who saved Instructor Trepe frem when the pipes burst in the bathroom last night right?"

"Rgiht," Keitaro said nervously, "pipe explosion." A sweatdrop droped from the back of his head as he remembered ripping the toilet out of the ground in a moment of fear/

"Relax buddy, you're among friends."

"Right," the other people at the table said in unison.

"Thank you," Keitaro said trying to be polite.

"No, thank you," a girl from the table said. Keitaro had a confused look on his face.

"Right," the first guy said, 'on behalf of all the Trepes I'd like to thank you for saving our idol."

"Idol," Keitaro asked.

"That's right," the guy answered. "We think instructor Trepe is so great we formed our own fan group."

"He just wants to go out with her," the girl from the table whispered to another Trepe groupie.

"Great instructor my ass," somebody yelled from across the room.

"You take that back," the first guy said. The other Trepes stood up to defend their idol. Keitaro saw this as a prime opportunity to sneak out the cafeteria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What are we doing here anyway sister," Kya asked. She had no idea why her sister would spend so much time in the training hall. Sure she liked fighting and all but usually she would get tired of the lack of competition and wander outside of the garden somewhere.

"I'm supposed to meet some sap in here. Test him out, see if he can defend himself, and tell old man Cid what I think."

"So, if that is the case," Kya asked, "where is he?"

"I don't know," Kai answered. She gave the same tree she had been kicking for the last thirty minutes another round house kick. A piece of bark flew off and hit someone who just came in dead between the eyes.

Kya rushed to the person's side instantly, "are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine," a slighted winded Keitaro answered, "I just lost my glasses, that's all."

"In that case, I'll help you find them," Kya said with a smile, "Kai you help too."

"Why should I," Kai asked on the defensive.

"Because you were the one who sent the tree bark flying his way,"

"All right all right," Kai said while doing a shooing motion with her hand, "you're worse than mom."

"You really don't have to," Keitaro started.

"I won't hear it," Kya said, "three pairs of eyes are better than one."

"She seems nice,' Keitaro thought.

"A lot nicer than Naru," Keitaro's conscience sang.

"Got that right," Keitaro said.

"Did you say something," Kya asked from the corner she was searching.

"No! Nothing really," Keitaro said going into a mini panic.

"What did I tell you about answering voices in your head," Keitaro's conscience asked.

"Found them," Kay yelled. She pointed to a weird looking plant with two long vines sticking out from either sides.

"Well that was easy," Keitaro said relieved, "usually they get lost for abo-" Keitaro stopped during mid sentence when one of the vines from the plant suddenly snatched his glasses away. "What the heck is that," Keitaro asked falling backwards and scooting away.

"What do you men what is it," Kai asked rushing forward, "its some action!"

"It's an Ocho," Kya explined while Kai mauled the poor thing. "Its one of the species of monsters the garden catches for us to train against. Don't worry, they pretty much harmless." Kai delivered one last kick and sent the thing flying towards the back of the hall. "Here," Kya said handing Keitaro his glasses. "So you must be new here if you've never seen an Ocho before," Kya noted.

"Basically," keitaro said with his trademark grin, "my first class was earlier this morning."

"All right enough of you two yappin," Kai said a bit irritated, "apparently this Urishima guy stood me up."

"Urishima," Keitaro asked, "I'm Keitaro Urishima."

"YOU," Kai yelled, looking like a banshee as she did so, "why the hell didn't you say so earlier?"

"Don't be mean," Kya said, "we knocked the glasses right off his face, how could he continue without them?"

"That's beside the point," Kai argured. "Anyway none of that matters now! The main thing is that the guy is here." Her neck shifted a bit so that her head was resting on her shoulder. "Just grab a weapon off the wall and lets see what you've got." Before Keitaro knew what was going on," Kya handed him a staff that was as long as his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready," Kai asked with a grin. She suggested that they move towards the back of the training center so they wouldn't cause a commotion near the enterance.

"Do your best Keitaro," Kya said.

"Don't encourage him," Kai said stretching her legs, "you'll only break his spirit when he's face first in the dirt." With that said she went into an all out charge against Keitaro. Keitaro just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. When Kai was about two yards away from Keitaro she somersaulted in the air. When she was inches above Keitaro she extended her leg out, intending to hit Keitaro with the heel of her foot. At the last possible second, Keitaro's "I'm about to be sent into orbit" senses kicked in. By a stroke of dumb luck, Keitaro held the staff in front of his face in a pitiful attempt to block. As he pushed up, the staff met Kai's heel, causing her to lose balance and fall flat on the ground.

Kai instantly jumped to her feet and dusted herself off. "Not bad," she complimented. She had no idea that the only thing Keitaro to bring to a fight, let alone a sparring match was dumb luck. "This is only the beginning though, so don't get full of yourself." Kai rushed at Keitaro again. She started things off with a straight kick while coming to a sliding stop. Keitaro, somehow, managed stumble to the right side of Kai. By the time Kai stopped sliding, she had her back turned to him. That was the perfect opportunity for Keitaro to attack her, to bad he had lost his nerve to swing the staff. Kai delivered a round house kick aimed at Keitaro's head. Once again, dumb luck struck and Keitaro fell on his back side just as the kick was inches away from his face. Keitaro then rolled about a dozen feet away from Kai, and used his staff as a cane to get back on his feet. Keitaro then tried to pull his staff free from the ground, but it was stuck. Kai saw this opening and just could not let it pass by. So she somersaulted in the air again, and tried to do the same falling heel kick from before. Keitaro just happened to look up to see Kai falling towards him. He tried pulling his staff out of the ground by stretching it at an angle, hoping that the end would pop loose. In the end Keitaro had to give up, whatever was holding the staff down would not budge. So he let go of his end, which caused the staff to spring out of the ground. The staff spun in the air and hit Kai smack in the middle of her face. The unexpected hit caused Kai to fall face first into the dirt.

"Idiot," she screamed while rubbing her face a bit, "that hurt!"

Keitaro was beside himself. Because of his dumb luck he had dogged yet another bullet. Before Keitaro could truly stated thanking whoever game him his luck, something slimy ran across the back of his neck. Keitaro turned around to find the most disgusting creature he had ever seen. The thing had a round shaped body. Well, the only thing it had was a head, a big round head. No arms, no torso, just the head, a head with a giant mouth in the center. What really creped Keitaro out was the two dozen or so tentacles surrounding the head. All of a sudden Kai appeared and kicked the thing hard in its side.

"Run idiot," Kai screamed before running towards the exit herself. Keitaro's legs finally responded, allowing him to run in the direction the other two girls went.

"What is that thing," Keitaro asked when he caught up to the two sisters.

"It's a Malboro," Kya said between labored breaths, "that is one of the worst monsters ever! It oozes toxins, and blows out an even deadlier toxin that could kill us all!"

"What is it doing in here then," Keitaro asked, nearly falling after hearing that explanation.

"If you two want to live to have this conversation later on, you'd shut and keep running!"

When they reached the exit, a gathering of about twelve or thirteen Ocho's blocked the path. They didn't attack when they saw the student trio. They just stood there, wafting back and forth in unison.

"What are they-" Kya started, "why aren't they moving?"

"Doesn't matter if they move or not," Kai screamed. She now had wrist blades in each hand , "I'll carve a path through them!" As soon as Kai was close enough to slash at one of them, about ten vines smacked here a good three feet away.

Kya's eyes went wide as she realized something, "they're stalling us!"

"Damn," Kai cursed, "if we walk away from this I swear I'm killing every living non human thing in here!"

"What do we do now," Keitaro yelled, scared out of his mind. Before anyone could answer that question the Malboro roared and uprooted a couple of trees.

"Urishima," Kai ordered, "stay behind us! Don't go near those Ocho's! Do you understand? Kai, you're with me, we've gotta take this think head on."

"Right," Kya screamed. She tapped her wrist and a metal gauntlet formed on her right arm, ripping through the sleeve of her uniform. Another tap on the wrist and a sword and shield combination formed.

"All right! Let's go," Kai screamed. Both girls charged at the Malboro.

**Author's note:** I think I have to explain Kya's weapon. Imagine a metal shield about as big as a large pizza. Now, there's a knob, dead in the center of the shield. A double edged blade shot out from both sides of the knob, measuring just a bit shy of a yard from one tip to the other. The sword and shield formed from the metal gauntlet on her right arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aftermath:** Well there you have it, another chapter in the books….err…site. I know I rubbed some people the wrong way by adding OC's, but they move the story along, you'll see. At least they're not insanely powerful, almost godlike people. I'll make sure that each OC or weapon has its weaknesses. Also, I tried to filter out some of the errors out of the earlier chapters but….that's too many to handle right now. Hell, see how many errors this chapter has, and I posted it anyway! Too many damn it!


End file.
